Green Eyes and Gold Crowns
by Lotus Fiction
Summary: After Loki had taken Asgard disguised as Odin, after the Avengers took on the robot Ultron, the God of Mischief still felt he had unfinished business.
1. Chapter 1

**So, as the description said this is a sequel to Green Eyes and Red Lips, but you do not have to read it if you do not want to...anyways enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

She walked down the alley hesitantly, a man sat at the end, his face buried in his hands, his back towards her.

"Bruce...?" She called out, the voice echoed down to him and he looked up from the ground to the wall in front of him.

"Natasha, we're all monsters," he said emotionless. The women stopped, her heart pounding, something wasn't right. "Bruce please..." She called again. The man answered by standing up, and as he did this his body contorted forwards and then backwards. A flurry of green spurred in front of her and fear seeped through her cold exterior. She expected the giant mass that was the hulk, but instead a man stood where Bruce once did. He was cloaked in ornate golden clothing, his hair was a slick black, and his eyes; piercing green spectres on a pale face. "No!" She shouted, as her head began to ring and pound against her skull. The pain sent her to her knees as the man walked to towards her and stood above her. "We're all monsters Natasha." A shriek was emitted from the crumpled women's body. The man raised his staff and sent it flying into her head...

Natasha woke with a shock, grabbed her gun hidden beside her bed, and aimed all in a matter of second. Sweat poured down her face. A dream, all it was was another goddamned dream. Ever since the Ultron incident her nightmares had started reoccurring...but never with _him_ in it. She took a deep breath and put down the gun, only then noticing a figure in her doorway. Steve stood there, his shield in his hand, half dressed.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Romanoff nodded her head. "I'm sorry to wake you, I...it was a dream," was her reply. Steve didn't take the hint and walked in, sitting on her bed. "Look, I know it's been hard for you..." Natasha glared at him, and was about to tell him to leave, or shut up, or go to hell, but she realized he was right. It had been, but she didn't want anyone else to know that. Clint was all but gone, Bruce disappeared, and now the dream with Loki. Still, the memories that the Scarlet Witch revoked haunted her. And Bruce... She really thought, hoped even, that she could truly trust him. No of course not. "Look capt, I'm fine," she said slipping out of what remained of her blankets. Steve put a tender hand on her shoulder but she flinched away, she wasn't letting anyone touch her again. "Tasha, maybe you need a break, you've been working so hard, especially with the twins." Natasha looked at the wall for a moment before standing and looking back at Steve. "Maybe that is what I need, but I don't get that luxury." She walked out of the room leaving Steve alone.

Natasha walked down the long hallway until she found one of the doors leading outside. She punched in her code and let it scan her hand to let the door open to the cool darkness. It was one of the fenced training facilities, there was many on site but this was most secluded. She leaned on the fence to her left, thankful to be alone in the cool air. Her thin sleepwear blew lazily in the wind. She let out a long sigh and ran her hand through her hair. So much had happened in such a short period of time. Sometimes she wanted it to stop, and disappear like she and Bruce had talked about, but that wasn't her life. She didn't get to decide that. She has been trained for this, and she couldn't figure out what was bringing out all these emotions. The woman took another deep breath and pushed herself off the fence. She wouldn't sleep that night, but she probably should head back to her room. As she walked back towards the door a dull pain began in her head, with every step it worsen until, just a few steps from the entrance, she fell over unconscious.

It was another dream, she knew it right away. Natasha tried to wake herself up but to no success. Again she found herself in a dark alleyway, at the end sat what she remembered to be Thor's father. He sat on a golden, elaborate throne; it stuck out sorely in the setting of the dank alleyway.

"Natasha come closer." He called, his voice clear and loud, she obeyed, not sure if it was truly her which made her legs move. The king leaned over and if by magic his figure changed. Still in the same clothing sat a man of a different nature. The god of mischief smirked at Natasha, before a fit of laughter took over his body. Natasha could not tell whether this was a dream made strictly of her own thoughts, or if it truly was Loki conjuring this vision...if it was, then why? After all this time had passed. "Oh Natasha, you thought I had forgotten?" he said as if he had read my mind.

"What do you want?" She demanded coolly. "To see you again of course, I told you I would escape and come for you one day. Looks like this is it." He said slyly, as he stood. He stepped down off the throne and onto the dark street. "It's been years!" Natasha replied, as she stood her ground. The god was a mere few feet away from her when he responded. "Well, dear Natalia, I've been ruling, with the 'unfortunate accident' Odin suffered, someone had to step up. And I happen to pull off a very good Odin". In a flash he turned back into a replica of his father, and then again back to the spiteful god. "You fucking bastard!" She growled, as Loki took another step forward placing his hand under her chin cocking his head. The spy had no control over her body and was forced to suffer his indignity. She had to admit, deep down, long ago, she may have felt something for him, but no longer. She realized her mistake. Natasha did not know what Loki planned to do next, but she needed not find out, for Loki suddenly grasped his head. Natasha at the same moment felt her body go limp and crashed to the floor. The last sign she saw of Loki was his green eyes glaring at her.

Steve looked at the girl hesitantly, could she really complete with whom he suspected did this to Nat. He was standing at the foot of the spy's bed; he had carried her back here after finding her passed out in the field. Immediately he called for Wanda, she would be the only one present that could break the trance. The girl was beginning to look tired, she was exerting all of her powers when Natasha's eyes began to flicker open.

"Thank god!" Steve sighed, not aware he had been holding his breath. Natasha sat herself up and looked at first Wanda then Steve. Immediately she tried to stand but Steve intervened, pushing her back. "You need to rest," he insisted. "I rested well enough, "Natasha said harshly, "We need to find him...Thor needs to know." Steve looked at her a moment before questioning who she was talking about, slightly worried which answer she would give. Natasha looked at him firmly and gave her reply.

"Loki."

 **So… this took me forever and a half to even come up with an idea, it's been over an year since I finished its prequel. I just didn't have any ideas, or imagination on this topic and then I kind of forgot about it, well that's until I saw AoU. BAM ideas! Anyways, I promise to try to keep up on this one and not forget about it again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Asgardian king stormed down the hallway, trying to keep a smirk off his face. A guard almost stopped him, but the god brushed him off. Finally he reached his chambers. He pushed open the doors, locked them, pulled close the curtains and finally slid into one of his chairs. Loki then was able remove the vision of Odin from his features and began to laugh.

"Well, humans are still idiotic," he said to himself , still chuckling. Natasha, the way she whimpered, the way she was so easy to get into her head. Almost too easy. But still, fun to play with, he had hoped to forget about her, but the mind can be stubborn. His face turned cool for a moment, thinking of the things he had expressed to her previous, foolish, it was all a trick of sorts. He put his face in his hand, for he knew he couldn't lie to himself, not truly, and he knew what he wanted...perhaps even needed this night

* * *

"So we are just going to sit here and do nothing?" Natasha leaned forward, standing , on the table towards the face was cool and emotionless, she was practiced at not letting others see her emotions, but for all her training, she had never felt so dull and powerless. In front of her sat a number of others, Captain America, Vision, Fury, Maria Hill, and the Falcon. The other two, Wanda and James, were off doing some training. Nick Fury raised his eye from the table to look at Romanoff before speaking.

"We don't have the supplies to do anything, we need more training, and we need to worry about our own planet before thinking about launching into some intergalactic shit." Natasha sighed and eased herself back into her seat and then replied, "There has to be something, can we not communicate with Thor, and what about us? Loki is clearly still powerful, and can still get into our heads even without his sceptre." Hill was the one to speak this time.

" We have been trying to get in touch with him, but it's sort of hard to get the attention of a god." Natasha rubbed her hand through her hair, trying to think. If they cannot get Thor to notice, they must have something to protect themselves from Loki, perhaps he will leave us alone for a time if they do, enough time for us to be prepared . She looked around the table but at that time, no solutions were brought up. She had hoped Vision might know something from SHEILD database, but if they were working on anything that would help they kept it secret. Sam piped up for a moment, saying that if the God of Mischief did attack, Thor would notice then, but the thought was not well received.

"It would be a bit late then," Steve replied cooly, then in a sudden burst of inspiration, swung his gaze to Fury and jumped up, "I know!"

* * *

Loki finally stood from the chair and walked over to the window, he pushed the thick curtain back just a bit to look over Asgard, a slight chill swept over him, so many problems would just not exist if he had been given the throne he wanted. He had tried so hard to impress Odin, his 'father', for nothing. He would still be alive, it would not have felt so good to push the dagger through, to just push him into the waters. Debts have not been paid because of his stubbornness, and Asgard would burn for it. Loki had just wanted to rule, he was ruling, he was the King he always wanted to be, but he knew had get some things, do some things, before he even come close to the foreign feeling of happiness.

He had to deal with Thanos… that debt would not be easily paid, and Loki knew now of certain items housed with Asgard which Thanos wanted. He had always thought that he only ever wanted to rule, but now, still, he thought of the spy. He either wanted her with him, or to kill and ever think her name. How one could hate someone so much, but still be intrigued by them.

Loki threw back the curtains and fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes and concentrated his powers. He tried to find her, like had a few nights before, to creep into her dreams. The isolation of his cell had been beneficial in ways, his power had grown, especially in relation to allusions, and the few night before it had been simple finding the sleeping women, but this evening was different. He did find her, but he was unable to enter her mind. Loki then remembered the end of the last dream, he was the one pulled from the dream, she must have found someway to stop her. The god climbed out from the lush bed and stood beside it momentarily, creating an image of Odin laying in the bed, for himself he dressed his appearance in the style of an average guard. Loki grimmaced at what he was doing, risking his throne for a chance to see a stupid midgardian.

 **A/N : Okay, so perhaps this was really short and late but I have an excuse! My computer died and along with it my WiFi... Whoops. Anyways I'll hopefully make the next chapter longer, but I wanted to post something for now. Thanks for the patience !**


End file.
